Power cords are widely used in every aspect of people's daily life. In order to prevent the power cord from overheating or even burning due to a short circuit or overload, most of the power plugs are internally provided with a temperature controller. When the temperature of the power plug is exorbitant, the temperature controller exerts control by switching-off the power-consuming equipment, thereby avoiding causing a fire due to the constant temperature rise of the power cord. In the prior art, the traditional power cord with a temperature controller fails to alarm a user when the power supply is cut-off at a high temperature. As a result, the power disconnection between the power-consuming equipment and the power cord cannot be detected timely, and the failure reason cannot be found quickly, severely affecting the normal operation of the power-consuming equipment.